Battle For Pain (Part Five)
This is the Halloween special of Battle For Pain. Transcript (Shows a house with lights on at night and the doorbell rings) Australia Flag: *Opens door* Kids: Trick-or-treat! Australia Flag: G'day mates, do you want some candy? Kid #1: Duh! That's what we came here for! Australia Flag: How about my homemade vegemite-bites? Kid #1: Vegemite? Eww! Vegetables on Halloween? I pass! C'mon, let's get out of here! Australia Flag: *Shuts door* Meanwhile inside... (Rubik's Cube, S'more and Campfire are sitting on a couch watching TV. S'more starts sleeping like a cat and purring next to Campfire.) Campfire: Do you really have to do that, S'more? S'more: I'm a kitty kwat! meow! :3 Campfire: You're supposed to be scary. S'more: This is scawy! meow! Protein Bar: Hey, why don't you guys go trick-or-treating? Rubik's Cube: Yeah! Let's go! Campfire: Fine. Whatever. S'more: Yay! meow! i'm a kitty kitty kwat! meow! me- Campfire: OK! I GET IT! S'more: Sowwy! (Campfire, S'more and Rubik's Cube walk out the door) Protein Bar: Have fun! Campfire: Alright, where to first? Rubik's Cube: Well, I wrote a list of houses where we should trick-or-treat at this morning. Campfire: Yeah but, what house should we trick-or-treat at first? Rubik's Cube: Let's see... Number one. A house full of characters from unused/cancelled object shows. *Rings doorbell*. S'more, Campfire and Rubik's Cube: Trick-or-treat! Bonbon: *Walks out the door wearing a bee costume* Francey: No Bonbon, we don't walk out the door, we give the kids the candy! Sorry kids, she's very shy. She never spoke since she was born. Rubik's Cube: Hey, are you the host of Object Show? Francey: Yeah! S'more: She weminds mwe of mwe wissy! :3 Francey: Does she? Okay. Rubik's Cube: Alright, next house. *Rings doorbell* S'more, Campfire and Rubik's Cube: Trick-or-treat! Yoghurt: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, trois pip-grincements? (Translation: What do you three pip-squeaks want?) Campfire: Aren't you supposed to be at Australia Flag's house? Yoghurt: Non. Campfire: Anyway, where's our candy? That's why we came here in the first place. Yoghurt: Alors tu veux des bonbons? (Translation: So you want candy?) Campfire: Okay, this is ridiculous, we don't have a clue what you're saying. *Leaves* Meanwhile at Australia Flag's house... Protein Bar: Aren't you getting worried about the kids? Australia Flag: Nah, mate. They're only going around the neighbourhood. They'll be back soon. Protein Bar: Okay... (Scene cuts to neighbourhood) Rubik's Cube: This trick-or-treating thing is going well, isn't it? Campfire: Yeah! I can't wait to eat all the candy and die of diabetes not so long after! S'more: What does diabetes mean? Campfire: Uhh.... it means.... getting really full after eating all the candy! S'more: Okay! Campfire: How many houses to go, Rubik's Cube? Rubik's Cube: 8 more houses to go! Campfire: Good! S'more: Is thewe any spwooky houses? Campfire: S'more, there's no such thing as spooky houses. Meanwhile at Australia Flag's house... Australia Flag: Any minute now, mate... Protein Bar: Are you concerned now? Australia Flag: Uhh... no, mate. I'm not, mate. Seriously, mate. Mate! Mate! Please, mate! Really, ma- Protein Bar: You're saying "mate" a lot, that means you're worried. Australia Flag: Okay, mate. I am a bit, mate. Protein Bar: Should you follow them? Australia Flag: Isn't that stalking, mate? Protein Bar: What? No! What I mean is... just look for them! Australia Flag: Okay, mate. Campfire: We've got a lot of candy! Do you think we should go home now? Rubik's Cube: Nah. We haven't finished our list. There's still more 5 houses to go! Australia Flag: *Running through a hill trying to catch up with them* Where are they? Where are they? (Australia Flag tries to keep up with the kids, but gets abducted by aliens along the way) Australia Flag: *Looks up into the sky* Huh. That looks kinda familiar... AHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME, MATE! AHHH! Campfire: Did you hear something? Rubik's Cube: No. S'more: Nwo. Campfire: Okay. Rubik's Cube: We've got bags full of candy, now! Campfire: But wait, didn't we have a conversation with the neighbours rather than ask for candy? Rubik's Cube: Uhhh....... let's look at the list again! *Looks at the list* 4 more houses to go.... Campfire: I wonder where Australia Flag is. Inside the spaceship that abducted Australia Flag... Australia Flag: AHH! WHO ARE ALL OF YOU, MATES?! Santiago Aliens: S A N T I A G O. (Echoes) Australia Flag: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO ME, MATES?! Santiago Alien #1: Take you to Pamtri World. Australia Flag: AHH! I'M CALLING AREA 51, MATES! Santiago Alien #3: You can't call Area 51. Australia Flag: THEN I'M CALLING 000, MATES! Santiago Alien #2: That's also the emergency number in Pamtri World. Australia Flag: AHHHHHHHH! (UFO takes off) Rubik's Cube: *Gasps* Campfire, look! Campfire: Huh? Rubik's Cube: It's an alien spaceship! Campfire: I thought those were fictional. Rubik's Cube: But didn't you see the Area 51 photos?! Campfire: No. Rubik's Cube: Anyway, let's go. Later... Rubik's Cube: Okay, final house. Campfire: What is it, a mansion with a Jacuzzi? S'more: A house with kitty kwats and bunnies? Rubik's Cube: An extremely haunted house with bad air, no food and unhygenic toilets. Campfire: "No food?" But don't we have candy? Rubik's Cube: The bad air in the house will make the candy rot. So we must protect the candy. Campfire: Emm, okay... S'more: I'm vewy scawed! da ghosts awe gwonna eat mwe! Campfire: No ghosts are going to eat you, S'more. Rubik's Cube: *Gulps nervously* Okay, I know I'm gonna regret this. Let's go. Meanwhile at Australia Flag's house... Protein Bar: Where is Australia Flag? Trollface: Maybe he died! Protein Bar: Uhh... no. (Scene cuts back to street) Rubik's Cube: Okay, here we are. All we have to do is go inside the house, ask one of the people living in the house for candy, and then we'll go back home. *Rings doorbell* S'more, Campfire and Rubik's Cube: T-t-trick-or-treat! (Door opens mysteriously with fog coming out) S'more: Is thewe any ghosts in this house? Meow! Campfire: No. Rubik's Cube: Hello? We should go inside. Campfire: ARE YOU INSANE?! THERE'S NO FOOD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! Rubik's Cube: C'mon, it's only for a short bit of time! We'll survive. S'more: This pwace is vewy dawk! can somebody give mwe a wight pwease? Campfire: There's no light's here. Only candles. S'more: Hewwo? hewwo? Hewwo: Wes? owo S'more: Sowwy, i'm wooking fow somebody ewse. Hewwo: That's okay! :3 Campfire: *Sees corpse covered in spider webs lying in a corner* Hey, is that the dead body of the new contestant? Rubik's Cube: Who, Trolli? She died very quickly. She didn't even get to gossip to Yoghurt. Campfire: How do you know that? Rubik's Cube: That article about her on the Object Shows Community Wiki. THE POWER OF FOURTH-WALL BREAKING! S'more: Shouwd we weave? Campfire: Eww! What's that smell? Rubik's Cube: I told you that there was bad air in this house. *Gasps* The candy! It's melting! Cover it! Campfire: Okay, I think that's enough trick-or-treating for now. *Runs into the door, which closes* AHH! WE'RE TRAPPED! WE'RE GONNA DIE! CALL 911! *Screaming and panicking* Rubik's Cube: MY PHONE IS DEAD! S'more: Wide mwe! Campfire: Why would we ride you? We'll crush you! Rubik's Cube: It's our only way out. Campfire: Okay. (Campfire and Rubik's Cube hop onto S'more, who gets on her hands and legs, and then starts running) Campfire: Look out! A wall! S'more: *Jumps over the wall* Campfire: How did you do that? S'more: I weawned it at kitty cwass! Campfire: Oh. Rubik's Cube: A hole in the ceiling! S'more: Hang on tight! *Jumps through the hole and out of the house* (Campfire, S'more and Rubik's Cube land on the ground) Campfire: Woah. Thank you very much, S'more. That was impressive. S'more: Nwo, thank woo! Campfire: Now you have the permission to kiss me. S'more: Awe woo suwe? Campfire: Yes, I'm sure. S'more: Okay! *Kisses Campfire on the cheek* Campfire: *Turns the other way and wipes it off* Anyway, we should get home. It's getting dark. Rubik's Cube: Yeah, I agree. C'mon, let's go home. (Campfire, S'more and Rubik's Cube walk home) Rubik's Cube: Alright, here we are. That was an amazing night. I hope I see you guys tomorrow in November. Campfire: You will! S'more: Woo wiww! Rubik's Cube: Alright, see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight! *Opens door and walks into Australia Flag's living room with the light off* Huh, where did everybody go? Stinger Australia Flag: *Wakes up in Hospital* Phew! I'm in the Hospital now. That was a big faint. Nurse #1: Are you OK? Australia Flag: Yeah. Hey wait, you sound familiar. Nurses: We are familiar. *Takes off masks* S A N T I A G O. (Echoes) Australia Flag: *Screams* Category:Battle For Pain Category:Episodes